Love in Starshollow
by lil-nikkie03
Summary: Finally, after all this time; Rory and jess hook up, so does Lorelai and Luke


Lo- Morning sleepy head. R- I'm not quite awake yet. Lo- well hurry up, we got a big day ahead of us. R- A big day? What? Lo- You'll see, go get dressed. RORY EXITS UP STAIRS RORY RE-ENTERS FULLY DRESSED R- Okay so what are we doing today? Lo- I said you'll see R- I don't like this sneaky side of you, Can we at least go to Luke's first. I'm starving and I need some coffee. Lo- Well the diner is closed today. But I made you some breakfast. R- wait! Luke's closed? You cooked? Whats going on? Lo- Lets go eat and I'll tell you everything LORELAI AND RORY ENTER KITCHEN R-mmmmm smells good. Is Luke okay? Lo- Thank you, I worked really hard on it. Oooh I got coffee too. R- Your avoiding my question Lo- I know, I'm not very good at that. R- No you're really not. So is Luke okay? Lo- Yes Luke is fine --- R- so what didn't you want to tell me Lo- well the thing is we're spending the after noon over at Luke's just us, him, and jess. R- And you didn't want to tell me because.? Lo- well you'll be with Jess, and I'll be with Luke. R- Okay. Let me go call Dean and I'll be ready ON THE PHONE R- I'm gonna be gone all day D- but I had plans R- I know but my mom made some plans and told me last minute, you know I wouldn't cancel on you unless I HAD to. D- okay where are you going R- well ummmm, mom and me are spending the day with Luke and Jess D- Oh like a double date? This is you big thing you can't get out of. R- Dean its not like that at all. I love you. D- I'm sorry I love you too.  
  
R- Good, I'll talk to you tomorrow. OFF THE PHONE Lo- Alright lets go WALKING TO LUKE'S Lo- So how is Dean? R- Good Lo- How are you and him doing? R- pretty good I guess. Lo- You guess? Shouldn't that be one of the things you know for sure. R- I dunno lately he's been acting weird. Over-protective. Why? Lo- Well I think Jess likes you and I think you like him too. R- I love dean Lu- Hey come on in, Rory, Jess is up stairs, I'm gonna stay down here and talk to your mom R- Okay RORY EXITS Lu- Do you really think they will be okay up there, alone Lo- Rory's a good kid, I'm more worried what would happen if we were alone. UPSTAIRS R- So whats going on? J- Nothing, Come sit down next to me. R- I have a boyfriend. J- I won't try anything R- I might want you too. J- what about your pretty boy boyfriend R- I don't know J- why don't you just dump him? R- I can't just dump him, we've been together a long time J- we could be together longer JESS KISSES RORY R- We can't do this here. Not when we're alone. J- Don't trust me R- I don't trust myself, lets go for a walk. RORY AND JESS EXIT TO THE DINER Lo- Hey Rory where are you two going? R- we're going to go for a walk. Lo- Alright, I think me and Luke will be back at our house. R- Okay J- Lets go. Lu- Jess, Be good. J- oooh okay WALKING DOWN THE STREET R- I wonder what my mom and Luke are doing J- I don't wanna know R- It's kind of freaky to think about. After all these years what if my mom and Luke hook up. They looked pretty close in the diner. J- Not nearly as close as I want to be too you. R- (avoiding what he said) think about it, If they got married, you'd be my cousin. J- Don't ya want me to be your cousin R- No, wait I mean yes, but, oh never mind J- I think I would make a cool cousin R- You would, don't get me wrong, its just that I have, well feelings for you. J- What happened to Dean? R- Oh My God I forgot about Dean J- Well lets forget about him again. JESS KISSES RORY BUT MORE PASSIONATLY R- I can't do this. It's not me. I have to go, but I'll be back. Wait here. RORY RUNS OFF RORY ENTERS HER HOUSE TO FIND LORELAI AND LUKE MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH R- MOM! LUKE! Lo- Rory! Well um you see. Me and Luke were talking when out of no where he just fell on top of me like this. R- Mom I'm hold enough to handle you kissing, I'm just surprised its Luke. Lu- I should go. Where is Jess? R- No, Luke don't go. I just have to talk to mom for a second then I'm going back to Jess. Lu- Okay LORELAI AND RORY ENTER KITCHEN R- He kissed me Lo- what? R- Twice Lo- Is he good? R- no. yes. but that's not the point I have a boyfriend and its not like me to kiss other guys, even tho I did kiss Tristian this is totally different. Lo- so what do you want me to do. R- Help Lo- break up with Dean R- okay I'll walk right over there and tell him its over. Lo- Alright, Why aren't you moving? R- Because I can't do it. Lo- Oh yes you can LORELAI PUSHES RORY OUT THE BACK DOOR RORY MEETS UP WITH DEAN AT THE MARKET D- Rory? I thought you were with Jess today? R- I was, I am, I have to talk to you. D- Did Jess hurt you? I'll kill him R- No, he didn't hurt me. You're hurting me. D- what? How am I hurting you? R- You're to protective, you don't trust me. D- I'm sorry, Rory I can change. R- I've waited a long time for you to change. I want to be with Jess D- Are you breaking up with me? R- Yes DEAN STORMS OUT RORY RUNS BACK TO JESS J- Where did you do R- I ran home, mom and Luke were kissing, but that's not what I wanted to tell you. I went to see Dean- J- Oh great- R- No let me finish. I broke up with him. I want to be with you. J-Whoa you broke up with Dean? For me? JESS KISSES RORY AGAIN R- Yes. J- okay so Luke and you're mom were making out? R- Yea I walked in on them THEY CUDDLE CLOSE TO WATCH THE SUN SET THE NEXT DAY AT THE INN S- You look tired. Lo- I am I was up all night. S- doing what? Lo- well Luke kinda spent the night S- LUKE? What did he do that for? Lo- We kinda hooked up last night, and Rory broke up with Dean and is with Jess. It was a big night. S- Sounds like it, Why don't you go home early? Lo- I can't. There is too much to do. S- Oh nothing that can't be put off. You never takes days off Lo- but- S- no buts. Go to Lukes, get a cup of coffee and go home and rest. Lo- You have coffee here. S- But I know you wanna talk to Luke Lo- I dunno S- What happened? Lo- Well we were drinking and I don't know if what happened was just cuz of the alcohol or because he wants me like that. After what happened with Max I don't want to take any chances. S- Lorelai, Luke loves you, he always has. Now go talk to him. LORELAI LEAVES TO LUKES Lo- Hey Luke do you have a sec, I want to talk to you. Lu- Yeh, wannan go up stairs? Lo- Sure Lu- Jess I'll be back, can you run things down here. J- no I have to go, I'm meeting Rory. Lo- Rory can wait J- but I can't Lu- Jess! You will work down here for 5 minutes while I talk to Lorelai! Rory can wait. You never work down here I think you can handle 5 minutes J- No I don't think I can LUKE AND LORELAI EXIT UPSTAIRS Lu- I dunno what I'm gonna do with that kid Lo- He's getting better tho isn't he. Lu- So what did you want to talk about Lo- Last night Lu- Oh Lo- I love you Luke, I've waited for that to happen for a long time. Lu- Me too. THEY KISS  
  
THE END 


End file.
